A Two-Dimensional technique, also referred to as a 2D technique, belongs to one of plane techniques. Content in one plane has two dimensions which only indicate two directions of up-down and left-right and fails to comprise any information on a direction of forward-backward.
A Three-Dimensional technique is also referred to as a 3-D technique. The three dimensions refer to a space system composed by adding a directional vector to the two dimensions in one plane, and are represented as three axes in a coordinate system: a X-axis, a Y-axis and a Z-axis, where the X-axis represents a left-right space, the Y-axis represents a up-down space, and the Z-axis represents a forward-backward space, so that a visual stereogram effect is formed.
Recently the Three-Dimensional technique has been developed rapidly, and multiple entities in the industry try to draft standards for Three-Dimensional TV content, and encoding and transmission for Three-Dimensional TV content, however a projection apparatus and a video camera for the Three-Dimensional images are high-cost and are not popular. Currently the development of the Two-Dimensional image is very mature, and the Two-Dimensional technique has a perfect and low-cost application system.
If the Two-Dimensional image may be converted into the Three-Dimensional image in real time, and projected in stereo by the projection apparatus for the Two-Dimensional image, the above problem may be settled. However the prior art fails to propose a method for converting the Two-Dimensional image into the Three-Dimensional image and playing the Three-Dimensional image by the projection apparatus for the Two-Dimensional image.